What Kowalski Does When No One's Looking
by Karenkook
Summary: Just a oneshot on what he could be doing... Warning: if you don't like JB, then you may choose not to read it.


**Inspired by Icicle1penguin.**

* * *

><p>Kowalski waddled into his lab after the other three left to get snow cones. They invited him, but he declined. He carefully entered his lab and locked the door. After looking around for any signs that someone might be there, he walked towards a desk holding his beakers. He looked around again. The coast was clear. He pressed against a brick and a screen with a keyboard popped out. He typed something random that he really didn't know what is spelt, but he could remember where to press. A flipper scanner soon popped out. He placed his flipper onto the screen and waited until it finished scanning. Once it was done, it gave off a small beep and quickly hid again. The wall then started to turn, taking the beakers with it. Then, a shrine slowly came into view. It wasn't a Doris the Dolphin shrine like some people would expect, it was actually...<p>

"Justin Beiber!" Kowalski quietly exclaimed. The shrine had 5 layers. On the top stood a single Beiber wig, underneath that, a few Beiber stickers, below that, some merchandise, the next one was filled with his pictures, and the last one held his albums. Kowalski mysteriously took out a red framed picture of Justin Beiber and set in down next to a blue framed picture. He sighed ecstatically.

He then took the Beiber wig and set it down on his head. He giggled like a school girl. He quickly looked to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one, he grabbed a nearby boom box and placed one of the albums in. The song, "Never Say Never", started to play. He was very thankful that his lab was sound-proof. Kowalski started to dance to the teen's singing. Then came his favorite part, he looked around to see if anyone was coming. Again, he saw no one. He took out his pencil and pretended it was a microphone. He sped up the cd until the song, "Baby", came on. He smiled excitedly, then he started to sing along.

_"Baby" by Justin Beiber (feat. Ludacris)_

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You want my love, you want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends, what are you saying?_

_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_For you I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_[Ludacris:] Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby_

_and nobody came between us or could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,_

_she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._

_She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and_

_at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._

_She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing_

_and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine(mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)_

_I'm gone_

Kowalski smiled dreamingly. "Kowalski?" a small British voice called out to him. Kowalski jerked his toward the entrance of his lab. There stood Private.

"Pri-private!" he helped as he swiftly removed the wig. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Private stared at his shrine. Kowalski kicked the wall and the shrine disappeared. He smiled nervously.

"Skipper was wondering where you were." Private said skeptically. "I figured you were in your lab... Anyways, Skipper needs you to do some recon."

"Okay!" Kowalski yelped. "Is that all?"

"Yes..." he answered. The silence afterwards was very uncomfortable. "Well, I'm off then." Private walked away giggling. Kowalski looked at his door.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS LOCKED!" he yelled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own POM. R&amp;R<br>**


End file.
